Christmas Karaoke
by beaglelover719
Summary: A night out leads JJ and Hotch to rethink a decision they made. Future fic. One-shot. Mentions of the rest of team.


**Disclaimer: Not mine. **

**A/N: I've been listening to Christmas music nonstop and of course it leads to ideas! Although I never quite end up where I think I will when I get started! Just a one-shot. **

"Hey Sleepyhead, are you planning on getting up some time today?" Hotch grinned at the woman sprawled in his bed.

"I thought about it and decided against it. I'm afraid to move." Her arm was flung across her eyes to shield them.

"Here." Hotch knelt beside the bed face level at the blonde and held out a cup of coffee and two Advil. "I considered bringing you the hair of the dog that bit you, but there were just too many options."

JJ blearily opened her eyes. "It's a good thing you're cute because your sense of humor leaves a lot to be desired." She studied him for a minute thinking her focus was off then popped up. "Hotch?" She asked questioningly, "Is that a black eye?"

He winced. "Oh, it is sweetheart. I'd like to thank you for it."

"Me?" JJ squeaked. "I gave you a black eye?"

"It was your moving rendition of 'All I Want for Christmas' that was the culprit." He grinned when she flushed.

"I _sang_?"

"And danced and shimmied, Reid has it all on his phone."

"Oh God."

He chuckled. "It was all good fun until the big ass Marine sitting directly behind me assumed that you were performing for his benefit not mine."

JJ dropped her head into her hands. "Oh God."

"I tried to explain but he was too enchanted, I believe he said, by your ethereal beauty and your exquisite voice." He snorted. "He was drunk off his ass. He refused to believe that a goddess such as you would ever go for an old suit like me."

JJ's head snapped up. "Well that was rude. You're hardly old." She scooped up the pills, grabbed the water bottle Hotch had so thoughtfully provided the previous evening, swallowed them down then reached for the coffee.

"Thank you, honey. It probably didn't help that Rossi was egging him on."

"Any chance Reid got this on his phone?"

"I'm sure he did. I get coldcocked by a Marine that looks like a freaking brick house, who was surrounded by brick houses, and my back up consists of Rossi, who is encouraging him to fight for the fair maiden; Reid, who is capturing everything for prosperity, and Morgan who's off nailing Prentiss after her own moving rendition of Santa Baby."

JJ giggled. "What! Emily sang?"

Hotch nodded affirmatively. "She started the evening off after much celebration due to her first night on the town in six months."

"You'd think as new parents they would be more responsible than to have sex in a bar."

"I think as new parents they try to have sex when the opportunity presents itself." He laughed. "And when your wife is practically doing a striptease on the stage, well, desperate times call for desperate measures." He grinned at JJ's slack jawed expression. "They didn't have sex at the bar. Derek called his mom and told them they had too much to drink and we're getting a hotel for the evening. It was a win-win for all parties."

JJ frowned. "Wait, where the hell was Pen?"

"Well, after her _annual_ rendition of Blue Christmas, she and Kevin said their goodbyes. I'm fairly certain they were headed in the same direction that Derek and Emily took." He shook his head. "I saw things last night that can't be unseen."

JJ made a face. "They tend to get very affectionate in really inappropriate places."

"Regardless of the audience."

"It's kind of sweet that she sings that to him every year." JJ sighed. "So you were without your posse and I was without mine. How'd you escape your Marine?"

"He was _your_ Marine, not mine." Hotch lifted her hands from the bed and placed a gentle kiss on each of them. "He had a screaming banshee come flying at him after he slugged me. Your hands don't hurt?"

JJ groaned. "Oh God, what did I do?"

"Don't worry Reid has that too I'm sure. Helpful guy that he is." He commented, wryly. "You charged the brick house to defend my honor." He grinned at the horrified expression on her face. "Don't worry, you didn't do any damage. Seriously the guy was huge."

"What the hell where we drinking last night?" JJ looked up at Hotch genuinely puzzled. "I don't remember having that much to drink."

"Dave thoughtfully paid the bartender to put extra alcohol in your drinks. He thought it would be funny not realizing that you'd taken cold medicine earlier in the day." He moved a strand of hair that had fallen forward off of her face. "He's genuinely sorry. He feels horrible." He smiled a touch wickedly. "You're going to need to milk it for at least a week, maybe two." He leaned in and placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

"So is there a squadron of Marines that I need to apologize to?"

Hotch laughed. "No. Once Brick realized that you were truly singing to me he apologized." Hotch shrugged. "No harm."

"No harm?" JJ protested. "Honey, you have a shiner." Her finger gently traced the bruise.

"From a young man that just returned from Afghanistan who was out partying with his pals. He got excited by a sexy blonde who gets me excited all the time. I can't find fault in that. I shook his hand, thanked him for his service, and bought the table a round."

JJ leaned forward and placed a soft kiss against his lips. "You're a good guy, Aaron Hotchner."

"That's probably why you married me." He groaned as he straightened up.

"What's wrong with your back?" JJ asked as she watched him grab it.

"How do you think you got from the car to the bed last night?"

JJ's eyes misted over. "You carried me? That's so romantic; you know I love it when you swoop me up like that."

Hotch raised a brow. "It's less romantic when you're wife is passed out cold and dead weight."

"You are a good man." She laughed when a shirt hit her in the face. "Why are you putting clothes on me?" She winked over at him. "Why don't you take yours off and join me?"

"Normally I would, but I have two boys that want to see their mom. It was hard enough to convince them to wait this long."

That got her attention. "What? They weren't supposed to be back from their sleepover at Jess' until noon."

"Sweetheart it's two in the afternoon."

"What!" JJ pulled the shirt over her head. "Why'd you let me sleep so long?" She snagged the panties and leggings he threw at her and quickly pulled them on as well.

Hotch shrugged. "I figured you needed the rest. You were sick with a cold that you're just now getting over. I thought the extra sleep would do you good. However, the longer you slept the more anxious the boys got. They want to tell you all about their sleepover." He watched as JJ moved to get out of bed. "Oh, and I should probably warn you about something."

"What? Is one of the boys sick? Did something happen?"

"Nothing like that." He went over and pulled her into his arms, dropping a kiss on the top of her head. "Jack is convinced that you're pregnant."

"What!" JJ stepped out of his arms. "Where on earth would he get an idea like that?"

"Apparently his friend at school Tommy; his mom just had a baby. She brought the baby in for show and tell." He smiled remembering the way Jack's eyes lit up as he told the story. "She was sick for a while, and then she got a big belly, and then she had a baby. At first Tommy didn't like the baby, but he's okay now that he smiles and stuff." Hotch grinned at his wife. "Jack narrated Tommy's presentation."

"Oh Aaron, I hope you told him that I'm not pregnant."

He nodded, "I did, but…."

"But?" JJ's eye's narrowed. "There's a but?"

"Well, Henry didn't like the idea at first but then Jack started talking about how cute the baby was and how fun it would be to have a baby in the house, one that was a little bit of all of us." Hotch shrugged. "I don't know it got me thinking."

"Maybe you were hit harder than you thought last night. I thought we already talked about this and decided that we weren't going to have any more kids."

"We did."

JJ watched as his shoulders slumped. "But you think maybe we need to rethink that decision?"

He would be surprised to know that his eyes lit up in much the same way his son's did. "Yeah, I kind of think I'd like that."

JJ grinned. "I think you've already formed an opinion."

"Jack is going to be one hell of a litigator. He explained that even though babies pooped and spit up a lot they were awfully cute and when it smiled and cooed at him he really liked it and wished we had one."

"Yeah you were really a hard sell weren't you?" She looped her arms around his neck. "You think I didn't see the way you looked at Olivia during her christening?" Plus, he was always the first to hold the baby when Emily brought her into the office.

"I didn't realize you'd noticed." He responded sheepishly.

"I notice everything about you." She lifted up on her toes and sweetly kissed him. "Always have, always will." She dropped her arms and turned to leave the room when his hand reached out and snagged her wrist and pulled her back.

"So, what do you think?"

"I think I have two boys that want to see their mommy."

"Jay." He growled.

"I want to know what the boys think of the idea." She argued.

"I want to know what my wife thinks of the idea before we talk to the boys, who by the way are both on board." He volleyed back.

"Honestly?" She looked up at him and sighed. "Honestly Aaron it scares me a little. We have such a cohesive little unit and it works so well and I don't want to muck that up," She read the disappointment in his eyes and was forced to admit. "Then I think of the idea of having a little girl with your eyes, or another little boy and I want it so badly I could cry." She didn't say anything else as he crushed his mouth to hers. "I hope Dave is ready to have a couple of boys over for a sleepover." She mumbled when she could breathe again.

"I hope he realizes this could take more than one night." Hotch grabbed her hand as he proceeded her out of their room. "I just want you to know that I'm will to keep trying as often as necessary."

"I didn't doubt it for a minute."

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
